This invention relates to a self-contained emergency electric signal light and more particularly, to such a signal light having all of the necessary electrical components including the electric light socket mounted on a single internal assembly bracket particularly adapted for ease and efficiency of assembling. The emergency electric signal light of the present invention is, therefore, specifically constructed for manufacture in an advantageously economical manner for ultimate consumer purchase at a minimum of cost even though of equally dependable operation in comparison with prior constructions of far greater cost.
Emergency electric signal lights of various forms have long since been heretofore provided, one of the principal prior uses being on various emergency vehicles. Furthermore, any emergency electric signal light of this general character in order to be operationally effective must include means for emitting light therefrom on a flashing or interrupted basis in order to be readily discernible to human eyesight. At the same time, certain of these emergency electric signal lights will include some form of audiblizer discernible to the human ear such as a horn or similar sound emitting device, again preferably on a steadily interrupted basis.
Although these emergency vehicles have made use of the emergency signal lights for a long period of years, one area of very advantageous and equally lifesaving possible area of use that has been sadly neglected has been at residences such as homes, mobile homes and house trailers. For instance, assume that a human health emergency occurs at a residence located in a relatively closely populated area and it is of sufficiently serious nature that an emergency vehicle such as a paramedic unit must be summoned. The most common means of summoning the same would be, of course, by telephone giving the required residence address. The major question then presented and very possibly of vital lifesaving nature is just exactly how the residence can be quickly located by the emergency vehicle.
It is usually relatively simple to locate the general neighborhood area of the residence within which the emergency has occurred and particularly by trained personnel. However, even once in the general neighborhood, the particular individual residence may not be easily located. The location of the particular individual residence must of course be accomplished by means of house numbers and it is well known that locating residence house numbers can frequently be quite time consuming. Even a few minutes and sometimes, even a few seconds, can determine the difference between life and death.
Now, if in just such an emergency situation, the particular residence where the emergency has occurred had a flashing signal light mounted thereon preferably also including some form of audiblizer such as a horn, and readily apparent to vehicles passing by the residence, the personnel of the emergency vehicle could virtually drive directly to that residence without any of the delays caused by attempting to locate the same. The result would be, therefore, vital emergency care in a minimum of time. With such important and highly desirable results, it is therefore queried why emergency electric signal lights for residences have not heretofore been extensively used and the best answer, it is believed, is two-fold, one that emergency electric signal lights particularly adapted for such residential use have not been provided and that such lights have not been so provided on an economical cost basis.